Jaded Skies: Character profiles
by Madchemist
Summary: The different characters with descriptions, histories, flaws, etc for my OC's. So I guess if you like the story read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mates. So I have decided to do this on the side for more in depth OC backgrounds. It also allows me to keep all updated events for them more easily organized. So I guess if you want their bio's here yah go.**

* * *

Name: Alec Frost

Age: 16 almost 17

Height: 6'5

Eye color: Slightly upturned Frost Blue eyes

Theme: Let You Down-Three Days Grace (supposed to reference how he sets himself a high goal, and when he finally feels he can reach it he falls short(which is understandable. He sets some high goals sometimes.) much to his own frustration.)

Symbol: Glacier (a large crystal of ice with white detailing in it)

Hair style and color: Grayish Blonde parted to the right

Race: Cat Faunus with Pale grey cat ears, slightly pointed canines, and eyes that are angled slightly

Skin Color: Pale

Team: ADJU

Status: Alive

Clothes: Faded grey jeans, with frost blue and light grey skate shoes.(Picture the old standard vans style from around 08 or 09) He wears a fancy white/grey jacket with frost blue detailing(imagine the Volante Design Harrier) with his symbol on the left breast flap. He also has a frost blue shemagh, navy blue glasses, and some type of hat at most times.

Weapon: Rifle/Sword combo named Lyudamila. His rifle resembles a SVT-40 currently, and when in sword mode is a one handed straight sword. It has frost dust capabilities. It has been made to fold into a rectangular block to go onto his back. He also had a metal deployable shield that is being replaced by one that uses an amplified aura shield. His symbol is located on the hilt and ice dust magazines.

Semblance: Causes shards of ice to appear out of any surface in any shape, form or intensity. That includes the floor, plants, and bodies. Even his own.

Aura/Aura effect: A cold feeling is around him and what looks like bits of snow can be seen coming off of him. His eyes also start to glow a bright frost blue color as well.

Dislikes: The Heat, Hypocrisy, Dogs, Racism, Bullying, Prejudice, Thieves, Murderers, People Who Lie(when it could harm the greater good, or is for selfish gain.), and Ignorance.

Likes: History, The Cold, Reading, Music, Weapons, Engineering, Weapon Forging, Cooking, Cats, Tea, and Coffee.

Fatal flaws: Feeling of inadequacy, mania, guilt complex, cynic, pessimistic, aggressive catagorism, apologizes a lot, berserk button, indecisive, conditioned to accept horror as long as it isn't because of him, and refuses to let others in on his darker feelings like sadness and depression when they occur.

Bio: Born in a small dust mining town on the outskirts of human territory in Vytal he lived there for twelve years. At the age of six his parents divorced his father moving across the entire continent and all but cutting ties with him and his youngest of three sisters. When he was eight his mother remarried to a higher up in the mines, who cared for him and his sister as if they were his own. At the age of twelve his step-father was offered a position in Vale as a head manager of the Research and Development plant there. Half a year before he could leave a horde of boarbatusks surrounded the city's walls but were of no threat until a nevermore showed up and destroyed a dust flyer causing it to crash into the wall allowing the animals in. He along with his family, and many of his classmates were evacuated either because they were at the school at the time, or family of the higher ups in the company. The town was for the most part completely destroyed with an eighty percent casualty per survivor ratio due to someone detonating the raw, unstable dust in the mines by lighting a cigarette, and causing a mine fire/cave in. He then attended Signal Academy where he met Josh Ignis where the two quickly became best friends due to their common backgrounds. It was around this time he started to hide his faunus heritage in fear of prejudice. He and Josh quickly became known as faunus sympathizers and were made a target for those prejudice against both humans and faunus. He graduated from there in the top fifth of his class. He applied to Beacon, but because of his birth date he did not think he would be accepted. A week before the new school year he attended a faunus rights protest like he always does, but it was interrupted by the White Fang, who started killing the humans attending before someone shoved him out of the crowd. He proceeded to fight the soldiers and was calm until he saw they killed the rest of the humans throwing him into a frenzy. He proceeded to kill the ones around him before launching at the leader only to be knocked back before the leader started to shoot the crowd causing him to lose all sense of reason and attack before being shot several times in the torso. Wounded he caused ice to rip out of his lower right arm before impaling the leader in the chest, and losing consciousness. After he awoke he spoke to Professor Ozpin where he learned what happened at the rally and told him of his acceptance into Beacon. On the Airship he met snake faunus named Ulysses Windward. Not long later he met Blake Belladonna and quickly made friends with her before being saw by his friend Josh Ignis. Once talking they meet Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose the four quickly getting along. The next day at initiation he ended up in a team with Josh, Ulysses, and a Dwight Thoth. They then volunteered to hold back a herd of beowolves while future teams RWBY and JNPR moved on to deal with the nevermore, and death stalker. While fighting Ulysses, and Dwight both are overwhelmed resulting in their deaths riddling his conscious with guilt. He ended up with Josh and the late Ulysses, and Dwight added posthumously. The next day he got into a fight with Cardin Winchester, and team CRDL resulting with all of them having detention. That weekend what was left of team ADJU along with teams RWBY and JNPR went into Vale and spent a day there all of them enjoying their first day off. That next week he gets detention along with Cardin, and Jaune because of a verbal spat in his history class, which ended up with him, Pyrrha, and Cardin learning that Jaune snuck his way in. He then confronts Cardin before being tazed and thrown off a balcony barely able to swing himself through a bathroom window before waking up in his room the next day. He later went on a date with Ruby after announcing his liking of her to their group of friends. That Friday during the trip to Forever Fall his tempest form activated when Cardin threatened what he would do to his friends after taking him, and Jaune out. At the end of the fight his aura drained him to the point of falling into a coma. When he awoke he found he was out for a week, and quickly headed back to his everyday routine. A week later while visiting Vale with team RWBY and Josh, and later that day ran out with Blake trying to stop her where they met Sun, and learned of Blake's past with the White Fang. After they decided to do some detective work and watched a new Schnee dust shipment before Torchwick, and multiple White Fang soldiers attacked. After repelling them, and angering the White Fangs leadership Adam, and several assassins attacked his families house and killed his parents putting Adam as his new target goal in life, along with protecting his little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYOOOO! Hey guys. I have been working on catching this up on characters before continuing Jaded Skies so now All we have left is Dwight, and Josh. So thanks for checking this out, but warning* *spoilers ahead* **

* * *

Name: Ulysses Windward

Age: 17

Height: 5'11

Eye Color: Vibrant Forest Green eyes with slitted pupils

Theme:Sugarcoat by Breaking Benjamin (He acts like he is always confident, and how he thinks that his family worked for everything when it was just because of his families connections that he even is where he is today (which for his own good he never learns))

Symbol: Breeze (looks like a forest green version of the avatar air tribe symbol.)

Hair style and color: Long neck length white hair with green tips. It goes down enough to cover his ears. His bangs are parted left over his left eye. He has a soul patch that turns from white to green.

Race: Snake Faunus with slitted eyes, and a forked tongue and slight presence of fangs.

Skin color: Pale enough to put Weiss to shame

Team: ADJU

Status: Deceased; Impaled through the chest and almost ripped in half by an alpha beowolf

Clothes: White dress slacks, with forest green snake skin dress shoes (The dear, dear, sweet irony), and a White dress shirt, and Jacket with green buttons. He also has a cover over the top of the suit with green inside, and white outside. It goes up to his ears/nose. It also goes over his shoulders and is latched together with a green latch holding it together. He also has a white top hat with a green cloth band around the base and his emblem is on the center upper of his back.

Weapons: Uchigatana that goes into a sheathe that disguises it as a cane. It has a green jade hilt/handle with white ivory snakes slithering up it and around the pommel. The blade is white steel, with a green band on it that has a custom made venom in it that causes burns, and possible blindness along with death if it gets into a wound. The venom can be used in swings to slightly increase their range. The sheathe is green with white snakes going down it. His symbol is located on the bottom of the hilt.

Semblance: Can control the wind to say, launch those around him limited distances, augment jumps, and even cut stuff. Yah know, stuff like that.

Aura/Aura effect: The air around him seems to travel violently in random directions around him mainly up in a clockwise style (Like a super saiyan.)

Dislikes: Poor people, goody two shoes, the cold, humidity, people who feel they are entitled to everything, anti-faunus prejudice, dying, and non classy things.

Likes: Rich people, those willing to bend the rules, the heat, dryness, people who have worked for where they are, classy people, and things, and staying alive

Fatal flaws: Bystander syndrome, Condescending Compassion, Dirty Coward, Pride, and Etiquette Nazi.

Bio: Born into a proud, hardworking family from an eastern kingdom he had a elegant, yet not so elegant life style. His parents were self made millionaires in the concealable weapon business. His family was the only wealthy faunus family in the area and caused them to undergo great stress at times with constant attempted break ins. His parents also pushed him constantly to be the best possible with no exceptions causing him to feel great disliking toward anyone who was born with wealth and did not have to work for it. Eventually the White Fang reached out to his family and offered to help give them protection for funneling weapons, and money to them as a business front. His parents accepted it without a second thought. He quickly became condescending, and extremely prideful feeling himself above others, but thinks that he worked for everything when it was only the White Fangs doing. His parents used the extra power to open and expand their business to other countries helping to exceed their old profit margins, but it also made them a target for the anti-faunus crime families that knew of their connection to the white fang. In response his parents taught him how to fight and put him into the best combat school they could buy their way into. He graduated form there in the top half of his class. They then, thinking he was ready, and wanting a personal bodyguard they know won't betray them payed large sums of money toward Beacon, and several underground groups to forge him better documents in order to gain entrance into the school. On the day of arrival he met Alec Frost and questioned him somewhat satirically on his hat before having a short conversation, and leaving to find some one "more entertaining to speak to. On the day of initiation he partnered up with Dwight Thoth, and moved toward the relics before engaging a herd of beowolves and retreating to the area to find Alec, Josh, and teams RWBY and JNPR. After retrieving their artifact they start to run from the nevermore, and death stalker only for the herd of beowolves to find them. Alec orders him, Josh, and Dwight to engage them in order to save the other two groups. While fighting he becomes cocky and does not look behind him and ends up being killed brutally by an alpha beowolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's Josh. After him I have to do Dwight, and then I can continue the story**

* * *

Name: Joshua "Josh" Ignis

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

Eye color: Hazel

Theme: Oh Glory by Panic at the Disco (His past accidents, and sins haunting him, and those around him dying at those times, along with how he builds himself up on happy highs, or small things, and fakes happiness for those around him.)

Symbol: Ignite (a small red flame on a jagged black ember with red and gold leading up from it. It is all symmetrical.)

Hair style and color: Dark brown hair shaved on the sides, and about medium length on top swayed to the left in the front.

Race: Human

Skin color: pale

Team: ADJU

Status: Alive

Clothes: Dark black jeans, black combat boots, a gold cloth belt, and a dark red shirt with a gold exclamation point. Over that he has a black leather jacket with gold and dark red stripes going down the arms and horizontally on his upper back. His symbol is located on the middle of his upper back. He also has a dark red bandanna hanging loosely around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves with golden colored metal plates over the knuckles, and red metal plates over the backs of his hands.

Weapon: Kaiser, a large double edged greatsword (looks like a mixture of the greatswords from dark souls and dark souls 2) that is colored mainly red, and black with gold accents on the edges of the blade, and other areas. It can have a fire dust option as well. When mecha-shifted it is a large bow that can fire large grappling hooks. The symbol is on the blade

Semblance: Teleports in between places bursting into a burst of fire, ash, and brimstone before lunging about ten to twenty feet. He can use it to augment his sword strikes. He can also cause explosions wherever he teleports to.

Aura/aura effect: Fire, ash, heat, and smoke start to radiate off of him. The red and gold on his person both glow, and his eyes also glow golden and ash seems to billow out from them, all the while the gold glowing through it.

Dislikes: Humidity, the cold, hypocrisy, prejudice, bullying, idiots, bigots, murderers, stuck up people, politics, and being made wait.

Likes: The heat, honesty, intelligence, strength, equal rights, big brawls, violence, self defense, and friendship.

Fatal Flaws: Easily angered, Great aggression, impatient, battle blood lust, strong moral compass, and sadism.

Bio: He was born to a family of hunters, and huntresses in a more urban section of Vytal near Vale. At a young age his father was separated from his mother during a hunt never to be seen again. He always had a strong sense of right and wrong standing up for those who could not making him a target for bullies at his school. When he was ten he was being bullied by the people at his school. They threw rocks, hit him, and just was making his life a living hell, but he held the anger but all dams must burst and his aura activated in a large explosion killing and or crippling those withing a several hundred feet radius of him. After that he had to move into a new school in a different part of Vytal. This happened several times before he was about thirteen when he finally figured out how to control his anger when connected to his aura finally settling in Vale attending Signal academy where he met Alec Frost. While there due to his natural great strength, and semblance he quickly skipped the first two years of the school, and was accepted into Beacon at the age of fifteen. He met up with Alec on the dust flyer to Beacon before the two talked to Ruby, and Yang quickly becoming great friends with the two similar girls especially Yang. The next day during initiation he found Alec being attacked by a beowolf while in a tree before he killed the wolf and saved him. The two then proceeded on to the artifact area meeting up with Yang, and Blake. They then selected the white bishop piece before everyone else arrived. Not long after they all arrived and grabbed their pieces they started to run from a very angry nevermore and death stalker. While running a herd of beowolves found them being led to the group by Ulysses, and Dwight. He stayed behind with Alec, Ulysses, and Dwight, when Alec volunteered for them to distract the herd, which they did eventually killing all of the beowolves in it, but not before they managed to kill Ulysses, and Thoth. Later at the team forming ceremony he was placed on team ADJU with Alec and with Ulysses, and Dwight being added posthumously. That next week they grew closer to teams RWBY and JNPR. Especially Yang. That weekend the three teams went to Vale, where the day after Josh asked Yang out on a date several days later. After the weekend he ended up finding Alec unconscious in a random bathroom after being alerted by a fellow student and coaxing him into not going to a teacher about the event. He proceeded to carry him back to their dorm where he waited for him to wake up, and after he did learned about Jaune, and Cardin.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Dwight Goldstein

Age: 18

Height: 5;11

Eye color: Violet with faint gold specks throughout them

Theme: Flash of the Blade (either the A7X or Iron Maiden one either work.)

Symbol: Flash of the Blade (bright gold blade on a violet background with purple detailing)

Hair style and color: Short brown hair similar to the Ceaser style of hair

Race: Human

Team: ADJU

Status: Deceased: throat torn out during battle by a beowolf

Cloths: Gold sandals, violet skinny jeans, golden wrap around kama, violet skin tight sleeveless shirt, gold armor on his left arm, pauldron on his left bicep and shoulder, a gold band on his lower arm, and a classic gladiator helmet(the ones with the holes in the face) that ends on his chin.

Weapon: Spartacus, a black steel gladius with golden hilt that turns into a bow.

Semblance: Lightning can be channeled into a shield on his left arm

Aura/aura affect: The air around Dwight seems to "crackle" with electricity. All the gold on his body starts to glow, and have lightning affects. The gold in his eyes become much more prominent.

Dislikes: The weak, the poor, water, slavery, rubber, lions, his family, ships, socializing, jokes, loud music, ungrateful people, anyone who is egotistical, those who beat around the bush, dishonor, the underground, and thieves

Likes: The strong, the rich, freedom, wolves, his followers, silence, classical music, humbleness, honor, straight forwardness, and warriors

Fatal flaws: Holier than thou, and proud, bad case of possible tunnel vision, proud, refusal to rely on others, antisocial, hypocritical, and relies on quick battles way to much

Bio: Born into a poor family in the northwest corner of Remnant his family sold him into slavery at a young age for money. He was bought and put into a gladiator program run by an underground crime organization looking to create the ultimate bodyguard. He fought in his first battle at the age of seven, and quickly got used to the killings. Eventually around the age of nine they placed him into new battles, group fights, ship battles, and even animal fights. A year after he was almost killed by a lion when his aura and semblance activated electrocuting the lion quickly past the point of death. He proceeded to advance through it getting to the point of fighting people two, or three times his size and age, and still coming out on top. At the age of eleven he fought a child his age and won. When he turned to the crowed for the vote either or not to kill him the other fighter took the chance and stabbed him. He then sliced the other child, and launched a burst of lightning at the dome of the stadium causing the underground arena to quickly start to collapse above them trapping them. He barely made it out. Making it out with nothing but his armor and blade he quickly raided the mansion that was on top of the stadium killing the family, and freeing it's servants before commanding them to follow him, and seek revenge on the crime family that owned them. He then quickly started to eliminate the crime family, and it's associates, while building up a massive stockpile of money. He eventually toppled the entire thing before freeing those under his command, and awarding them for helping him. He still had a lot of money so he entered a combat school in one of the south western kingdoms. Graduating he applied to Beacon and was accepted. He then attended Beacon refusing to speak to any of the people there feeling most of them under him. Eventually he was in initiation and met up with Ulysses Windward. While together they angered a herd of beowolves before making their way to the rest of the group. After meeting up with them and receiving their artifact they made to leave when the herd appeared. He along with Ulysses, Alec, and Josh fought them off, but he quickly weakened not used to such long battles and was overpowered by a beowolf before it bit down on his neck and ripped out his throat and most of his neck killing him almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Karliah Frost

Age: 15

Height: 5'8

Eye color: Dark blue upturned eyes with white streaks in it

Theme: Turkish Song Of The Damned- The Pogues

Symbol: Cold heart (white heart with ice sickles and dark blue detailing)

Hair style and color: black with dark blue and white stripes throughout it

Race: Cat faunus with black ears, slightly pointed canines, enhanced sense of smell, and hearing

Skin color: white as Weiss'

Team: None

Status: Alive

Clothes: Knee high black canvas boots with buckles going up the sides, Black skinny jeans, and a dark blue canvas belt. She also wears a dark blue cloak that goes down past her knees. It has white detailing on its cuffs, a white shoulder pad on her right shoulder with white fringing, and on her left shoulder is a black garb with white detailing that flips up into a color on the left of her head. The center of the cloak is opened at the top showing a metal breastplate underneath. The front of the cloak also has white fur coming out of where the top is buttoned open. She also has a hood she occasionally wears with a white full face mask with dark blue detailing of two spikes leading from the eye holes diagonally outward from them. And finally she has an albino beowolf fur cloak under her shoulder garb.

Weapon: Revolver sword combo: Cold embrace: A revolver that looks like a long barrel Chiappa Rhino that turns into an Ottoman Yatagan style sword. It fires rounds that can create ice runes, where storms erupt in a short radius over when activated. It can also use Ice dust to launch blasts of super cooled air to give enemies frostbite wherever they are hit. Not only does it have enhanced ammo, but also has normal ammo as well.

Semblance: Can cause blizzards to erupt around her and razor sharp shards of ice to fly at high speeds downward. It also causes the air in the storm to become around -30 degrees causing frostbite. But it absorbs her aura fast, and she usually settles with only using it to super cool her hand and to snap off body parts from any enemies/obstacles.

Aura/Aura effect: Causes the air around her to become cold. The white on her person starts to glow. It also causes the white in her eyes to irises to glow. What looks like snow, and frosted air travel off of her.

Dislikes: Idiots, racists, the out doors, the heat, the sun, bullies, rap, hip hop, classical music, jazz, fakers, the dishonest, the stuck up, those who think they are holier than thou, ignorance, and boring people

Likes: Smart people, accepting people, the inside, the cold, clouds, hard rock, metal, "hardcore", the honest, the humble, the considerate, excitement, fighting, the generous, the kind, and food

Fatal flaws: Easily angered, occasionally stubborn, aggressive, impatient, overly silent at times, semi-antisocial, hostile to those who offend her, and can be extremely lazy

Bio: She grew up in a small dust mining town with Alec, and the rest of their family until it's destruction. After that they both moved to Vale with their families and started to attend combat school. They both faced discrimination and bullying, especially Karliah for standing up for not only herself, but other faunus, and anyone who the bullies in the school would dare mess with. After Alec head to Beacon she became even more self reliant to the point of leaving the city to go on Grimm hunts alone where she obtained her signature snow white fur in her clothes from an albino alpha beowolf. After he left, due to his disruption of the White Fangs activities they sent Adam Taurus, and a hit squad to their home where they slaughtered their parents. She arrived home right when it happened and after seeing her parents entered her tempest form slaughtering any who came near. Eventually Adam told them to retreat, and that they had done enough damage. When the police arrived they found her next to the bodies broken. Ozpin offered to put her in a private squad with several others who had barely survived the attacks, and to get her chance at revenge which she took without hesitation. She now attends Beacon with her brother, and the other survivors.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Kane Ryalls

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Eye color: Black

Theme: 10 Years Today- Bullet For My Valentine

Symbol: Eternity (An Egyptian Shen with an Ieb inside of it. The Ieb is black, and the Shen is white.)

Hair style and color: Long black hair tied in the back with grey streaks

Race: Human

Skin Color: Tan

Team: KANE(formerly), ADJU(after failed mission)

Status: Alive

Notable features: None, (UPDATE): A silver robotic lower right arm(Kinda like a geth style robotic arm), an artificial left eye, and parts of the left side of his skull are artificial

Clothes: Black combat boots, dark brown cargo pants, and a black fleece shirt(the style with lines. Look up Waysiders A from LP2. His style shirt.) with his right sleeve rolled up. Over that is a tan tabbard around his waist secured by several black cloth belts. On his torso is a tan, torn cloak that is wrapped around his neck and secured by a black weathered metal pauldron over his right shoulder. He has write wrapping around his neck, lower right arm and hand, left hand, and occasionally around the lower half of his face when on missions. He also has a black sock cap, and a hood attached to his cloak that he also occasionally wears up as well.

Weapon: Regret: A spear covered in wrappings that shifts into a simple, yet unbreakable bolt action rifle covered in wrappings (Imagine a Mosin Nagant 91/30 made of black and silver weathered metal covered in cloth wrappings). Mercy: a khopesh made of black obsidian with tan leather wrapped around the handle, and hanging off in places.

Semblance: Directs miniature sand storms. Can be used as a shield, or weapon.

Aura/Aura effect: The tan on him glows, and what looks to be sand bellows from it. His eyes also glow black.

Dislikes: Breaking promises, letting others down, being the lone survivor, his right arm and left eye, Militiades, and Melanie Malachite, Hei Xiong, science, criminals, and crime in general

Likes: Keeping promises, his team, his friends, redemption, history, his family, science, hunters, huntress', being part of a group, living up to expectations, and the mandolins

Fatal flaws: Lone survivor syndrome, horrible guilt, feels the need to try and throw his life away in attempts at redemption, depressed musician, and refusal to forget his passed mistakes

Bio: Born into a family of historians he was fascinated with ancient cultures and grew to become what his parents thought was the epitome of perfection. Around the age of four his family and close friends were at a archaeological dig site uncovering an ancient temple when two king taijitu burst from the sand and slaughtered most of the people there, his family included before his aura activated and caused a large sandstorm that was funneled into the taijitu's lungs effectively suffocating them. Due to his emotional breakdown he ended up uncovering the entire structure, and venturing in found Mercy, an old khopesh crafted perfectly of obsidian. Finding it he fashioned a safe grip on it out of the camps wreckage. Walking out his parents rushed forward, luckily still alive along with a few other family members. His family, having seen his aura/semblance sent him to live with his aunt, who was a teacher at a school in an eastern desert where he learned how to use his khopesh, and crafted Regret, his main weapon. While there he met his friend and future team mate Eric . After finishing his school as the top student in his class, and Eric as a close second. They both being like brothers applied to the same advanced huntsman academy Beacon. When they were accepted together they decided that they will always be there for each other. During initiation he quickly met up with Eric using a signal they agreed upon. While making their way to the relics they encountered Andrew Johnson, and Naya Vincent. Teaming up they ran into an underground structure where they found a nest of skarabs (Giant scarabs that are weak against light and fire. Tough against most other things) and made their way through them coming out on the side of the cliff. Seeing what was once probably the walkway laying decimated in the chasm below they slowly climbed their way down, and then back up the chasm before grabbing the white pawns. They bonded quickly in their time as a team with even Eric, and Naya forming a romantic relationship. Eventually they were sent by Ozpin on a mission to disrupt a criminal trafficking ring, and to reclaim the stolen artifacts. Arriving at the warehouse they quickly engaged in a fire fight with the goons only for Hei Xiong (Junior), and Melanie and Militiades Malachite to appear and fight with them. While fighting Naya was knocked out by Juniors bat. Seeing her go down Eric jumped in front of a rocket meant for her despite his aura being depleted. The rocket hit obliterating his armor, severing his entire left arm, causing second, third and first degree burns across his body, and destroying most of his rib cage, and shredding most of his lungs. Seeing this Kane took Melanie and Militia on his own, while Andrew distracted Junior long enough for Kane to wound Militia before Melanie sliced Andrew across his upper back severing his spine, before also slicing open his throat paralyzing him before killing him through blood loss. Kane then took on both Melanie and Junior loosing his lower right arm from a slice, but fighting on due to anger and grief. He ended up impaling Melanie onto Mercy before slicing her throat painting her white dress red before he went to move on to Junior only to receive a rocket blast augmented bat swing to the side of his head shattering parts of his skull and destroying his left eye putting him in a coma, but before Junior could finish him off the police arrived causing him to have to flee with Militiades. After being recovered Eric died of his wounds shortly there after. While in a coma Naya heard about Eric's death, and overcome by grief leaped off of the beacon cliffs into the chasm, only to be discovered shortly before Kane awoken. After waking up and seeing his new prosthetics Ozpin met with him and offered to allow him to leave, or to join another team with openings. Remembering team ADJU he chose them as to seek redemption for his past mistakes. He also started to almost always cover his prosthetic right arm.


End file.
